Más allá del dinero y la religión
by Tedtakii
Summary: ¿Cómo ha sido el pasado del dúo inmortal? ¿La historia de Hidan y Kakuzu habrá terminado para siempre con sus muertes? Esta historia te lo contará todo y continuará una nueva aventura ¿Cuál será? "No Yaoi"
1. Cap 1 - Kakuzu 1ª Parte

**Esta es la historia que siempre he imaginado de Kakuzu, no solo contaré su historia, también contaré la de Hidan, espero que os gusten ^^**

**Cap. 1 - Kakuzu 1ª Parte**

Los miembros del clan más importante de Takigakure estaban esperando con ansias en la puerta de una pequeña casa, el nacimiento del heredero a liderar el clan, los gritos de la mujer eran ensordecedores y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su hijo naciera de una vez ya que el dolor era insoportable, todos al escucharla deseaban que naciera varón para continuar con las costumbres que siempre llevaban consigo.

Duró casi toda la noche y la mujer expulsó a su hijo con su último grito, los ninjas médicos se lo llevaron para quitarle el cordón umbilical y se llevaron una gran impresión y el rostro de uno de ellos se quedó blanco como la nieve al ver el aspecto del recién nacido, la madre exhausta intentó con debilidad sentarse en la cama y los médicos insistieron de que volviera a echarse. El padre se preguntaba porque todos los médicos estaban impresionados con su hijo y decidió acercarse con curiosidad y ver el rostro de su pequeño y al verlo se quedó tan aterrado que deseó deshacerse de su hijo en ese mismo momento.

—Dejarme ver a mi hijo. —suplicó la mujer que aun estaba fatigada.

El padre aterrado cogió a su hijo y se lo entregó a su mujer que sonreía cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos y al verle abrir sus ojos se llevó un susto y vio como sus corneas eran rojas y sus pupilas verdes, era como si alguien hubiera lanzado una maldición a su clan e hizo que el niño naciera de esa manera.

—Hay que sacrificarlo . —insistió el padre.

—¡No, aunque sea un monstruo es nuestro hijo! —exhausta gritaba la mujer.

El padre al escuchar a su esposa aceptó quedarse con su hijo y sabía que nunca iba a quererlo como tal.

Los demás miembros del clan entraron en la casa y vieron al recién nacido y se asustaron al ver el horrible aspecto del pequeño. El abuelo exigía su muerte de inmediato y todos al igual que él aceptaron que lo mejor era sacrificarlo, pero el padre del recién nacido se opuso y lo defendió.

—A mi hijo nadie lo toca .—lo defendió su padre.

—Pues si no quieres que muera quedaréis excluidos del clan por aceptar como hijo a un monstruo . —decidió el abuelo.

Todos los miembros del clan salieron de la casa mirando a los padres del recién nacido con malos ojos y ambos padres con la criatura en brazos de la madre decidieron que era mejor buscarle un nombre.

—Lo llamaremos Kakuzu . —sonreía la madre cuando veía a su hijo llorar.

Pasaron cinco años y en ese tiempo ha sido el suficiente para que Kakuzu viera como su padre llegaba borracho y maltrataba a su madre ante su mirada infantil, pero tampoco podía soportar las fuertes palizas que recibía y lo único que escuchaba de él era:

—Eres un maldito monstruo, deberías haber muerto cuando naciste . —

Su padre tras una misión escuchó la conversación de dos ninjas y era algo relacionado con su hijo, tuvo que aguantar escuchar todas aquellas palabras que mencionaban la presencia de un hombre de piel morena y cabellos negros y le llamaba la atención que mencionaran también el parecido que tenía con su hijo y lo que era peor, aquel hombre era un ANBU de Takigakure y un hombre muy hábil con el elemento agua, el padre de Kakuzu enfadado decidió regresar a su casa.

Kakuzu estaba en la academia ninja, estaba solo como siempre y nadie quería estar con él por su aspecto, muchos decían que daba miedo y que se parecía un zombie sacado de un cuento de terror, estaba tan aburrido que decidió hacer una torre con piedras, pero un grupo de niños se acercaron a él y uno de ellos con sus diminutas manos destrozó la torre, Kakuzu lo miró impasiblemente y sin decir nada y tuvo que soportar las burlas de sus compañeros.

—¿A qué juegas monstruito? —se burlaba el niño.

Kakuzu y el otro niño se levantaron, él era más alto que el abusón y aprovechando aquella ventaja lo agarró con fuerza del cuello hasta ahogarlo.

—¿Quieres que te rompa el cuello? —preguntó Kakuzu impasiblemente.

El niño se estaba ahogando y uno de los profesores los separaron. Kakuzu se reunió con el director de la academia e iba a recibir un castigo por intentar ahogar a su compañero. El hombre llevó al pequeño a la sala de torturas y con un látigo empezó a golpearle con fuerza hasta hacerle sangrar, sus heridas cada vez eran más grandes por cada golpe que recibía y no sentía nada de dolor porque ya estaba acostumbrado a recibirlos cuando intentaba defenderse de los matones. Kakuzu tenía cinco años y ya tenía la mentalidad de un adulto y se daba cuenta cuando su director lo golpeaba por su aspecto o por alguna cosa que hubiera hecho, y como siempre dedujo que los golpeaba por su aspecto.

—Eres el hijo del diablo . —repetía el director cada vez que golpeaba a Kakuzu.

Kakuzu llegó a su casa malherido, le dolía tanto la espalda que se desmayó y sintió el deseo de poder morirse. Su madre lo vio tumbado en el suelo y no dudó en cogerle en cuello para llevarlo a su cuarto y poder curarle las heridas. Ella estaba harta de que lo trataran así y en especial los profesores de la academia, pero no solo le miraban a él de esa manera, a ella la miraban del mismo modo por tener un monstruo como hijo.

Se oye la puerta abrirse y la madre de Kakuzu salió del cuarto para averiguar de quien se trataba, vio a su marido sentado en una silla del comedor y con una botella de alcohol en la mano, ella no sabía que quería y cada vez que lo veía así tenía más miedo.

—¡Haka, ven aquí! —gritaba el marido.

Ella no quería acercarse, tenía miedo y él enfadado se levantó y a la fuerza la empotró contra la mesa, luego le levantó el vestido y le quitó su ropa interior, tras aquello ella quiso morirse y no recordarlo, pero sin darse cuenta, Kakuzu le pegó un puñetazo en la cara de su padre y tirándolo al suelo.

—¡Maldito! —gritó su padre.

Kakuzu no le tenía miedo y le desafío, su padre estaba tan furioso que atacó a su hijo con el kunai que tenía guardado en su bolso y su esposa se puso en medio para defender a su hijo recibiendo el apuñalamiento de su marido, ella cayó al suelo y el pequeño se acercó a ella llorando y su padre se acercó con su kunai para matarlo poniendo su arma en la boca de su hijo.

—Deja de llorar y sonríe . —

Su padre le cortó la boca y la mandíbula, luego empezó a cortarle sus extremidades dejando al pequeño aún con vida y de repente un ANBU salvó a Kakuzu golpeando a su padre y se lo llevó lejos de ahí.

Kakuzu abrió sus ojos verdes y sintió como podía mover su cuerpo tras ser desmembrado por su padre y era sorprendente como podía sentir su boca de nuevo, luego buscó por aquella lúgubre habitación encontrando a un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos como los del niño sentado en una silla esperando a que él despertara.

—Has estado un mes en coma . —fue lo primero que dijo el hombre.

Kakuzu miró su propio cuerpo y vio que estaba totalmente cosido por unos hilos negros sin saber cómo podía moverse después de todo lo ocurrido y eso le hacía sentirse aún peor de lo que estaba.

—No te preocupes, verás cómo vas a adaptarte a la academia, yo mismo he ido y le he dicho al director que dejara de golpearte . —contó aquel hombre.

—Gracias por ayudarme y ahora iré matar a ese hijo de puta . —decidió Kakuzu.

—Aun eres un niño de cinco años no podrías vencerle pero me impresiona que siendo casi un bebé tengas la mente de un adulto y hasta puede que seas inteligente, ¿te gusta leer? —terminó el hombre con aquella pregunta.

—Sí, me gusta leer . —afirmó Kakuzu.

El hombre salió del cuarto, pasó unos cinco segundos como mucho y luego volvió aparecer por la puerta con un libro de tácticas ninjas y Kakuzu ya estaba interesado en leer aquel libro, el hombre se acercó a él y se lo entregó.

—Estudia ese libro, es sobre técnicas simples y te vendrá muy bien porque aún no eres un buen ninja y luego te enseñaré a ser más fuerte . —contó el hombre.

—Perfecto, me lo estudiaré . —curioseaba Kakuzu las páginas del libro.

—Antes de que se me olvide, mi nombre es Suddo . —

Pasaron 10 años y Kakuzu fue entrenado por aquel hombre, el niño había aprendido a ser más rápido e inteligente, aparte de ser fuerte y hábil con el combate, su mejor arma era el agua y ya era capaz de hacer copias y ocultarse en ella, también empezó a sentir una fuerte ambición por el dinero igual que su maestro que se dedicaba a cazar ninjas con los que le pagaban bastante bien.

Después de tantas malas miradas conoció a una niña que lo aceptó tal como era y ambos entrenaban juntos cuando no estaba su maestro.

—Más rápida, Saina . —le ordenaba Kakuzu.

Ella esquivaba los golpes de Kakuzu y en algún que otro momento los recibía. Tras tantos golpes cayó al suelo agotada y el pequeño se acercó a ella con un rostro serio.

—No te rindas, cuando tu enemigo se enfrente a ti no tendrá piedad por ti y seguramente aprovecharía tu agotamiento en estos momentos para matarte . —comentó Kakuzu.

—No aguanto más, estoy agotada, descansemos . —le pidió ella muy fatigada.

Kakuzu se sentó a su lado y luego la miró dedicándole una sonrisa en sus labios cosidos, ella no le tenía miedo y con cariño acurrucó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, que se sonrojó al tenerla cerca, no sabía si empezaba a sentir algo por la muchacha pero ella fue la única que le había aceptado y eso le gustaba.

Suddo recibía la visita de un misterioso hombre vestido con una túnica negra y llevaba en su cuello un extraño colgante con un símbolo, el hombre entró y se sentó en un taburete que había por ahí.

—¿A qué has venido? —preguntó Suddo.

—Quiero que nos ayudes a conseguir una cosa . —pidió el hombre.

—Oh, vaya, al final eres un loco de esos que siguen a un Dios que no existe . —comentó entre dientes Suddo.

—Jashin es mi Dios y no permito que lo insulte . —se defendió el hombre.

—Jashin... ¿así es como se llama vuestro Dios? . —siguió burlándose Suddo.

—Cállate, ahora déjame hablar . —se puso muy furioso el moreno—. estoy aquí porque me interesa un jutsu que tenéis en la aldea, no sé si te interesa la propuesta, pero si lo robas te llenaré de riquezas y dejaré que puedas usar ese jutsu a tu favor.—

—¿Y si me niego? —le provocó Suddo.

—Te mataré. —

Suddo lo atacó con sus puños y mandó al religioso fuera del piso y luego le dio un rodillazo mientras éste estaba en el suelo. El jashinista se levantó y se hirió en su muñeca dejando caer un poco de sangre al suelo y con aquel líquido rojo dibujó el símbolo de Jashin, luego sacó una guadaña y atacó a Suddo que fue herido con la guadaña de su enemigo y dejó derramar un poco de sangre en la hoja de su arma y el religioso se la bebió poniéndose en el círculo que había dibujado, Suddo confuso no sabía que pretendía.

—Te he maldecido . —sonreía malévolamente el jashinista.

—No me hagas reír . —se burlaba Suddo.

—A diferencia de mis compañeros suelo acabar los combates rápidos . —

El jashinista se clavó su guadaña en su peño atravesándose así mismo su propio corazón y Suddo se llevó la mano al pecho tras aquel acto, el maestro de Kakuzu empezó a sangrar por la boca y por su pecho y su corazón dio su último latido desplomándose al suelo y muriendo en el acto. El jashinista lanzó un papel bomba al edificio y lo voló por los aires y el religioso se rió como un loco tras haber terminado su cometido.

Kakuzu llegó a su casa destruida y luego pudo ver a su maestro tumbado en el suelo sin vida, la gente pasaba a su lado y ni si quiera se acercaban para socorrerlo y el muchacho se acercó corriendo y se arrodilló a su lado, pudo comprobar que estaba sin vida y se puso a llorar, pero no quería verse así y se secó las lágrimas cambiando su expresión a un gesto de odio.

Después de tanto odio y dolor Kakuzu vivió con Saina que al igual que él ella vivía sola, ambos decidieron ayudarse el uno del otro y entrenar juntos como si se trataran de dos compañeros de equipo.

Cuando cumplió los 19 años Kakuzu decidió dar un paso más con Saina.

Ella estaba golpeando un árbol y Kakuzu la sorprendió tapándole los ojos para que adivinara quien era, Saina ya sabía quién era y se dio la vuelta para darle un beso en los labios.

—Me asustaste . —dijo Saina con una sonrisa.

Kakuzu no sonreía nada, pero sentía un gran amor por ella, la besó y los carnosos labios de la joven hicieron que le erizara la piel del muchacho, era como si saboreara una deliciosa fresa y con su morenas manos acariciaba su melena negra y ella acariciaba la suya haciendo que su cuerpo sintiera un placer mutuo, algo que no habían sentido antes. Kakuzu la tumbó en la hierba sin dejar de saborear sus labios y su manos llegaron hasta su pantalón y con delicadeza se lo quitó, luego ella con sus diminutos pies se los quitó a él y sintiendo él el recorrido de las manos de Saina por su desnudo cuerpo.

—Saina, quédate siempre conmigo . —le pidió Kakuzu excitado.

—Siempre estaré contigo .—dijo Saina muy contenta.

Kakuzu se adentró en ella sintiendo un placer que nunca había sentido, era una sensación increíble para él sobre todo cuando escuchaba el sonido placentero de la joven cada vez que se adentraba en ella.

—Te amo . —repetía Kakuzu muy agitado.

—Y yo a ti .—

Al día siguiente hubo una reunión con los ancianos de la aldea, entre ellos estaba Kakuzu y planeaban su traición con Konoha por el hecho de que querían distribuir a los bijuu a las aldeas de confianza y ellos sospechaban de que iban a estar excluidos de todo esto.

—Hashirama va a entregar los bijuu a otras aldeas y a nosotros nos tendrás excluidos .—comentó el anciano Saisho.

—Por culpa de los problemas que hemos tenido por los clanes de nuestra aldea, Hashirama se ha negado a confiar en nosotros y ahora quiere que las aldeas más estables sean más fuertes y eso no lo permitiremos, lo que tenemos que hacer es acabar con él .—opinó el anciano Dai.

—Estoy de acuerdo con vosotros, por eso te hemos llamado Kakuzu, eres el Shinobi más poderoso de la aldea y eres el único que puede enfrentarse a él .— se dirigió al joven el anciano Tores.

Kakuzu suspiraba tras escuchar las palabras de los ancianos y temblaba con solo escuchar el nombre de Hashirama, no sabía si rechazar la oferta o aceptarla, pero olía el dinero y no podía negarlo, además quería que Saina no viviera más en la pobreza, aunque ella se negaba a aceptar el dinero.

—Esta misión de Rango S sería una buena oportunidad para demostrar al mundo que no eres un monstruo, a cambio, si acabas esa misión con éxito te pagaremos mucho dinero .—le ofreció el último anciano.

—Acepto, no solo por el dinero, también lo hago por mi aldea y por las personas que más me quieren .—dijo Kakuzu.

Kakuzu salió de la sala de reunión y se dirigió hacia el cementerio donde estaba enterrado su maestro, se arrodilló ante él y puso su mano en la losa donde traía su nombre, pensaba que hacía mal en aceptar aquella misión pero Suddo estaría orgulloso de él si fuera un éxito lo que le habían pedido. De pronto, sintió que alguien se acercaba y al darse la vuelta vio a Saina que acurrucó su frente en la de Kakuzu, él la amaba y su deseo era verla bien, cuidarla y demostrar que iba a ser alguien grande en la villa.

—Kakuzu, te invito a algo, ¿te apetece? —dijo Saina.

—Como quieras .—

Kakuzu se levantó y él la ayudó a levantarse, luego aprovechó para darle un beso y los dos se dirigieron hacia un restaurante de fideos.

—Estos fideos están muy ricos .—hablaba Kakuzu con la boca llena.

—Te veo muy preocupado, ¿te pasa algo? —se daba cuenta Saina.

—Me asignaron una misión .—

—¿Qué clase de misión? —preguntó Saina muy preocupada.

Kakuzu enfadado golpeó la mesa y asustó a Saina, él salió del restaurante frustrado porque no quería hablar del tema con ella, la joven salió tras él y le agarró del brazo.

—¿Porqué te has enfadado? —preguntó Saina triste.

—Quiero protegerte y mantenerte al margen de esto .—dijo Kakuzu.

Kakuzu cuando llegó a su casa preparó un par de objetos para el combate contra Hashirama, quería que todo el plan que tenía planeado para matarlo saliera bien y sin ningún problema y cogió de un cajón un par de papeles bombas y las metió dentro de una bolsa, después algunos rollos y algunas.

—Perfecto, ya estoy preparado, creo que el Hokage no durará ni dos golpes .—

Kakuzu antes de marchar, escribió una carta de despedida para su amada Saina y con cariño se despidió de su casa, sonreía cada vez que pensaba en su pasado y en su maestro, pero le llenaba de tristeza cuando recordaba a sus padres, quería a su madre y su padre se la arrebató, pero ese vacío se llenó cuando llegó la mujer que le hizo sentir el amor por primera vez y era capaz de hacer lo que sea por verla feliz.

¿Terminará con éxito su misión? ¿Morirá? Eso y mucho más en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Cap 2 - Kakuzu 2ª Parte

**Cap. 2 - Kakuzu 2ª Parte**

Kakuzu cruzaba la salida de su aldea y se dio la vuelta para despedirse de su hogar, tenía que demostrar a su gente que no era un monstruo y por eso tenía que cumplir con su misión a toda costa, pero también quería conseguir la recompensa que le habían ofrecido para poder así darle su mayor parte a Saina. Él estaba nervioso, no quería fallar, porque si lo hacía toda la aldea le considerarían un débil o algo peor, pero él era el mejor Shinobi de su aldea y su maestro no solo le había enseñado a usar los jutsus de agua, también le había enseñado a usar una técnica que le permitía endurecer su cuerpo.

Kakuzu llegó hasta las afueras de Konoha, investigó cada rincón por el que pasaba, tenía que empezar su misión y decidió subirse a un árbol, donde podía visualizar a Hashirama que estaba en su despacho ojeando unos papeles, aprovechó de que había traído un par de flechas y un arco, pensó que lo mejor era iniciar el combate a distancia, así que apuntó y disparó atravesando la cabeza de su víctima con su flecha, por sorpresa Hashirama se había dado cuenta de que alguien lo espiaba y se convirtió en un muñeco de madera al recibir el impacto, Kakuzu se quejó cuando se dio cuenta del fallo, el Hokage le atacó por la espalda y Kakuzu logró esquivarlo, se posó en el suelo esperando a que Hashirama bajara de aquel enorme árbol.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó el Hokage muy serio.

—Es algo que a usted no le interesa . —se negó Kakuzu a presentarse.

El brazo de Kakuzu se puso negro y Hashirama hizo un par de movimientos con sus manos, el joven atacó al Hokage con un puñetazo y su enemigo lo interceptó con una pared de madera que fue atravesada por el poderoso golpe, al otro lado de aquel escudo Hashirama no estaba y Kakuzu sospechó por podría atacar y desde el suelo una mano de madera se extendió tirando de él hasta enterrarlo, Hashirama se quejó cuando vio que era un clon, Kakuzu aprovechó aquella distracción para lanzar su mochila y con un solo selló con sus manos la hizo explotar, el ataque fue interceptado por un especie de caparazón enorme de madera que protegía al Hokage del ataque.

—Eres bastante bueno . —reconoció Hashirama el poder de su contrincante.

—Lo mismo digo . —

El puño de Kakuzu se puso negro y arremetió contra Hashirama para golpearlo, el Hokage lo esquivó e invocó varias ramas que atacaron a Kakuzu en forma de lanzas, parecía que lo iba a golpear, pero el joven se disolvió en agua para esquivar su ataque y apareció tras el Hokage golpeándolo con un fuerte puñetazo que lo estrelló contra el suelo. Kakuzu iba a rematar con otro puñetazo, pero una mano de madera se volvía a extender desde el suelo para golpearlo que por suerte lo esquivó. Hashirama usó sus ramas para atacar a Kakuzu y éste endurece su cuerpo para sobrevivir al impacto de las ramas, luego rompió la madera con su puño endurecido y corrió por encima de las ramas para golpear a Hashirama sin éxito ya que era un clon, el Hokage volvió a usar sus ramas y Kakuzu fue lo suficiente rápido para esquivarlo, se puso detrás de Hashirama para pegarle una patada que lo golpeó, el Hokage se levantó y aprovechó el árbol para usar sus raíces contra Kakuzu que los esquivó con gran agilidad, luego Hashirama con su propio brazo creó unos pilares de madera con los que atacó a Kakuzu, éste con agilidad los volvió a esquivar y luego se puso a correr por encima de los pilares para ponerse tras su oponente y pegarle otra patada.

—Creo que mi misión aquí ha terminado . —lo dio por acabado Kakuzu mientras se acercaba a Hashirama — ¿Qué? —

El poder de Hashirama se hacía cada vez más fuerte y el Hokage se levantó con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Creí que ibas a ser fácil, pero me equivoqué, ahora tendré que acabar contigo .—sonreía el Hokage.

Hashirama hizo crecer del suelo unas enormes lanzas que se enlazaban hasta alcanzar una cierta altura, luego empezaron a caer con violencia que impactó en Kakuzu, recibió unos fuertes daños tras el golpe y el Hokage aprovechó que su oponente estaba debajo de una de sus lanzas para lanzarle un papel bomba a su lado y hacerlo explotar, Kakuzu pudo sobrevivir gracias a su endurecimiento y tras eso cayó mal herido a los pies de Hashirama lo miró con odio y dolor.

—Te dejaré con vida, ahora largo . —dijo Hashirama con seriedad.

Hashirama se fue y Kakuzu se sintió avergonzado por su derrota.

Kakuzu mal herido pudo irse de Konoha y con odio la miró.

—Me vengaré, juro que me vengaré.—

En Takigakure Saina leía la nota que Kakuzu había dejado encima de la mesa del salón, estaba triste y lloraba porque su deseo era verlo en esos momentos.

_Amada Saina..._

_Estaré en una misión de Rango S, me mandaron asesinar al Hokage de Konoha y no sé si saldré con vida de esta, si muero, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré contigo._

Saina miró lo que tenía encima de la mesa por un momento y pensó de que su amado terminaría su misión sano y salvo, regresaría para poder ver lo que ella había dejado en la mesa y ambos iban a estar felices después de todos los problemas que los alejaban. De pronto, picaron a la puerta, ella la abrió y se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio que eran los tres ancianos.

—¿A qué viene esta visita? —preguntó confusa Saina.

—Kakuzu ha fallado y tú serás lo primero que verá cuando llegue a la aldea . —

Tores cruzaba la puerta y con su afilada katana apuñala a Saina en su abdomen y luego remató clavándoselo en su débil corazón, ella con la carta de Kakuzu en mano se desplomó al suelo llena de sangre y tras sus mejillas caían unas lágrimas ensangrentadas, el papel donde estaba escrita las palabras de su amado cayó al suelo alejándose de sus diminutas manos.

Kakuzu llegó a la aldea y decidió que regresar a casa para reencontrarse con Saina. Llegó ante la puerta y se dio cuenta de que el suelo de la entrada estaba llena de sangre, el joven entró desesperado para buscar a su amada, él mientras caminaba por la casa se dio cuenta de que pisaba la carta que él mismo había escrito y luego vio otra encima de la mesa, él se acercó y la leyó haciendo que le cayeran unas lágrimas de desesperación cuando vio aquellas cinco palabras:

_Kakuzu, vas a ser padre._

Kakuzu vio la puerta del cuarto abierta y se percató de que la sangre conducía hasta ahí, entró en el cuarto y vio a Saina completamente desnuda y ensangrentada tumbada en la cama, él pegó un gritó de dolor cuando la vio y se acercó a ella, se arrodilla en la cama a su lado, la abrazó y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente cuando sentía que no respiraba.

—¡NOOO, SAINA! —gritaba entre lágrimas.

Kakuzu besaba sus fríos labios como despedida y se secó sus lágrimas mirando la salida de su casa con odio, deseando con todas sus fuerzas vengarse por arrebatarle lo que más amaba.

—Voy a vengar tu muerte, te lo juro por el gran amor que sentiré por ti . —dijo Kakuzu entre lágrimas y lleno de odio.

Kakuzu salió de su casa para dirigirse hacia la mansión de los cuatro ancianos, pero los ninjas de la aldea lo rodearon y lo detuvieron para encerrarlo en los calabozos, tras aquello sospechó de que de alguna forma supieron lo que había pasado.

Lo metieron en la prisión y Kakuzu se agarró a los barrotes buscando una explicación de aquel encarcelamiento, luego vio llegar a los cuatro ancianos que se presentaron ante él y sus miradas serias lo decían todo.

—Eres la deshonra de la aldea y recibirás un castigo que muchos ya conocen . —le amenazó Shaiso.

El anciano Dai entró en la celda donde estaba Kakuzu, lo encadenó y el joven intentó zafarse de aquellas cadenas, el anciano con su kunai le cortó los hilos de su boca cosida dejando la mandíbula de Kakuzu colgando y llena de sangre.

—Morirás desangrado . —se reía Dai.

Dai con el kunai en mano se lo clavó en el abdomen y salió de la celda dejando a Kakuzu desangrándose.

Kakuzu se estaba muriendo poco a poco, creía que era la mejor forma de volver a reencontrarse con Saina, cerró los ojos y sintió como algo se aproximaba a él, escuchaba los gritos de los guardias muriendo y unos pasos acercarse, luego al levantar su cabeza vio a un extraño hombre que apareció ante su celda que lo miraba fijamente con aquellos ojos grises, Kakuzu se ponía nervioso con verlo.

—¿En serio vas a morir por culpa de esa horrible herida en la cara? Se te cae la mandíbula y no podrás hablar . —decía aquel hombre con una sonrisa.

Kakuzu tenía ganas de insultarle y mandarlo a la mierda, pero por culpa de su mandíbula no podía decir nada. El hombre rompió la puerta de la celda con su cimitarra y entró para posarse ante él, volviendo a mirarlo con sus ojos grises.

—Vine a ayudarte, además, te he traído un regalito . —dijo el misterioso joven.

El joven dejó caer un rollo al suelo, le rompió las cadenas y se largó dejando a Kakuzu en aquel estado. Él miraba aquel rollo, se dio cuenta por el color y el tamaño que se trataba del famoso jutsu prohibido. Kakuzu lo agarró débilmente, le echó un ojo y efectivamente se trataba del Jiongu, con debilidad intentó irse de aquel lugar, vio todos los cadáveres que había dejado a su paso aquel tipo y salió como pudo para poder estudiar aquel rollo.

Kakuzu mudo y sin poder hablar estudió aquel rollo durante ocho años y lo perfeccionó, se dio cuenta de que era un jutsu parecido al de su maestro Suddo. Se le introdujo unos hilos, todas sus habilidades empezaron a girar en torno a la estructura de su cuerpo, sus hilos estaban entretejidos en su carne y era un jutsu que en su aldea era conocido como el Jiongu. Ahora podía separar su partes de su cuerpo a su voluntad. Con aquellos hilos le otorgaron la inmortalidad, ahora su objetivo era extirparles los corazones a los tres ancianos y el cuarto lo iba a conseguir a partir del líder de la aldea.

Tras los ocho años que han transcurrido, el líder y los ancianos de la aldea, estaban preocupados por el robo del rollo prohibido donde se escondía el jutsu de Jiongu, un jutsu que un clan había perfeccionado desde hace mucho.

Los tres ancianos y su líder se reunieron en la sala de reuniones, allí se sentaban en una mesa redonda y con el sonido de la cascada de fondo empezaron a preparar un plan para dar con el rollo.

—Hay que dar con el rollo prohibido .—comenzó Tores con la reunión.

—Hace ocho años que nos lo robó, fijo que ya conoce todas sus técnicas . —interrumpió Shaiso.

—Lo que tenéis que hacer es andaros con ojo, porque en cualquier momento os robará vuestros corazones si en verdad sabe usar el Jiongu . —comentó el líder con voz temblorosa.

—Bien líder, creo que nuestra reunión aquí ha acabado, creo que como bien has dicho, debemos vigilar nuestras casas por si Kakuzu regresa para matarnos . —dio por terminada la reunión Dai mientras se levantaba para marcharse.

Al caer la noche todos dormían y Kakuzu vigilaba desde un tejado toda la aldea, se tapó sus labios con una máscara y se puso una capucha, luego tiró su cinta al suelo haciendo que el sonido del metal chocando contra el tejado resonara y él sintiera una paz que lo liberaba de todo aquello, miró al frente y desapareció entre las sombras para buscar a su primera víctima.

Dai se acostó en su cama cara y cerró los ojos para dormir, mientras su mujer se estaba preparando para hacer lo mismo que su marido y sus hijos dormían plácidamente. El anciano se llevó una sorpresa al ver como unos hilos le atravesaron y Kakuzu se puso encima suya para arrancarle su corazón, al traspasarlo por sus hilos a su joven cuerpo palpitaba. Luego de su espalda salía una máscara y decidió acabar con todos los integrantes de la familia.

Primero se encontró con la esposa arreglándose el pelo y Kakuzu sin piedad le atravesó con sus hilos, luego le arrancó el corazón y lo tiró al suelo, después terminó con los familiares de Dai y se largó en busca de su siguiente víctima.

Shaiso cenaba con su familia y estaban sonrientes, pero esas sonrisas se les acababan cuando del suelo se extendieron los hilos de Kakuzu atravesando a todos los familiares del anciano y él con su sonrisa bajo su máscara le clavó sus hilos donde estaba su corazón y de ahí empezó a extraérselo que al igual que el de Dai palpitaba cuando se introducía en su interior.

Kakuzu fue a buscar a Tores, lo vio en la puerta de su casa y decidió ir primero a por su esposa, entró con silencio por la ventana y vio a una hermosa joven, él decidió hacerle lo mismo que el anciano hizo con Saina, al verle ella se asustó y grito desesperada, Tores al escucharla fue a buscarla y Kakuzu sin tener compasión por ella le atravesó su corazón con sus hilos, el anciano lo atacó por la espalda, pero Kakuzu le atacó con sus hilos que salían de sus brazos y se los clavó en el pecho extrayendo su corazón aun palpitando.

—Al fin pude vengar tu muere Saina . —dijo Kakuzu con el corazón de Tores aun palpitando en su mano.

Kakuzu decidió buscar otro corazón y decidió ir a por el líder, era el ninja más fuerte y era una buena recompensa para pagar su venganza, su mirada llena de odio se dirigió hacia la mansión del líder y se fue de la casa del anciano Tores para encontrarse con el líder.

El líder estaba en su despacho ojeando unos documentos que había recibido de otra aldea, él sin prestar atención a lo que tenía a su alrededor pudo percibir la presencia de Kakuzu que estaba ante él.

—Te falta un corazón para conseguir la Máscara de Águila, ¿verdad? —comentó el líder sin levantar la mirada de sus papeles.

—Si te mato habré cumplido mi venganza . —seriamente le dijo Kakuzu a su líder.

—¿Te dolió que mataran a tu mujer y que te encarcelaran como la deshonra de Takigakure? —preguntó el líder.

—¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA, TE MATARÉ! —gritó furioso Kakuzu.

El líder no se inmutó cuando fue atravesado por los hilos que salían de los brazos de Kakuzu, él parecía que quería que le sacara de una vez su corazón y era como si quisiera que aquel muchacho cumpliera con su venganza.

—Eres un monstruo, siempre lo has sido, pero yo seré el primero en pedir tu perdón . —se disculpó el líder.

—¡Yo no soy ningún monstruo y no acepto tu perdón! —gritaba Kakuzu mientras se tapaba su rostro con su mano.

Tras eso Kakuzu le arrebató su corazón y se lo introdujo en su cuerpo, vio al líder de la aldea muerto en el suelo y el muchacho empezó a sentirse triste, para él era como si hubiera traicionado a su propia aldea con los asesinatos de las personas más importantes del lugar, después de todo aquello se sentía tranquilo.

Antes de partir, Kakuzu visitó la tumba de su mujer, se arrodilló ante aquella lápida y la limpió con sus oscuras manos, estaba dolido por aquella despedida y lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era llorar y decidió despedirse de su primer amor.

—Te prometo Saina que regresaré a visitarte, ahora quiero conseguir recompensas y ser más fuerte . —

Pasaron 25 años y Kakuzu obtuvo recompensas, se convirtió en un ninja de Rango S y muchos que escuchaban su nombre le temían, todos ya lo conocían como un inmortal y una de las pocas personas que tuvieron la oportunidad de enfrentarse al primer Hokage, aún se mantenía joven a causa de su jutsu y ya había olvidado lo que era la bondad, en sus pensamientos solo tenía odio y rencor por todas aquellas personas que le causaron el daño en el pasado.

Aquel año, Kakuzu fue asaltado por dos hombres y era evidente que se trataban de dos hermanos, él desconfiado los atacó y los ató con sus hilos contra el suelo para observarles cara a cara, deseaba en esos momentos deshacerse de ellos por entrometidos.

—¿Quienes sois? —preguntó Kakuzu muy molesto.

—Somos los hermanos de Oro y Plata, hemos venido a proponerte una oferta . —le propuso el rubio.

—Ya se quienes sois . —se dio cuenta Kakuzu —. Sois Kinkaku y Ginkaku—

—Déjanos matarte y así poder llevarnos vuestra técnica, ¿te parece bien? —intervino Kinkaku que se soltó de los hilos de Kakuzu.

Kakuzu esperó al ataque de los dos hermanos, ambos lo atacaron y él los esquivó con facilidad, Kinkaku usó el Bashosen, pero Kakuzu le respondió con una ola de agua que arrasó con todo lo que se encontró a su paso, ambos hermanos fueron arrastrados y Kakuzu los atacó desde el suelo atravesándolos con sus hilos hasta matarlos.

—Malditos ineptos, no valéis nada . —

Kakuzu los dejó tiraros en aquel valle y siguió caminando a cualquier lugar, sin tener un rumbo fijo.

Kakuzu se mantuvo joven al cumplir los 89 años, sus cabellos eran más largos, era cada vez más poderoso y rico, además al tener tanta edad ya tenía experiencia en la vida como ninja. En aquella época conoció a un hombre que decía que se llamaba Pain y que le insistía para unirse a la organización Akatsuki, se enfrentó a él, no tuvo éxito contra él y tras su derrota vio en aquel muchacho la oportunidad de hacerse más rico y así fue como se unió a la organización.

Después de matar a todos sus inútiles compañeros, Orochimaru mencionó algo sobre una secta que adoraba a un Dios llamado Jashin, Kakuzu y el sannin decidieron convencer a ese tal Hidan. Cuando lo conocieron el joven que en aquel entonces tenía 20 años era un testaduro e insistía en luchar contra ambos Akatsuki para que lo dejaran en paz o al pareces para divertirse, Kakuzu harto de tanto perseguirle decidió luchar contra él y lo venció convenciéndolo para que se uniera a la organización y el muchacho se había sorprendido cuando se enteró que era inmortal como él y Kakuzu no aceptaba que lo llamaran inmortal. Al principio odiaba a su nuevo compañero y deseaba matarlo porque era un bocazas y un grosero, pero aunque sintiera ese odio hacia Hidan empezó a caerle bien, aunque nunca iba a demostrar aquel sentimiento de amistad.


	3. Cap3 - Hidan 1ª Parte

**Cap. 3 - Hidan 1ª Parte**

En uno de los frondoso bosques verdes, que se situaba al norte de Yugakure, la lluvia caía sin cesar, la oscuridad de la noche inundaba todo aquel hermoso lugar y los grillos silenciosos se refugiaban del agua, dejando que una fuerte voz femenina gritara el nombre de la persona que había decidido dejarla sola, estaba preocupada y su voz entrecortada impedía que gritara más.

—¡No te vayas Sankaku! —

La mujer que estaba embarazada, por mucho que gritaba no podía hacer nada para detener a aquel hombre, tiraba de su brazo para intentar detenerlo y por culpa de su débil cuerpo se derrumbaba al suelo entre llantos. El hombre giró su cabeza y miró a la mujer, él sentía tristeza y la ayudó a levantarse.

—Ionna, cuida de nuestro hijo. —acariciaba aquel hombre el cabello de la mujer.

—No nos dejes Sankaku. —lloraba la mujer.

El hombre se quitó su misterioso colgante y se lo puso en el cuello de la joven, aquel colgante era un triángulo invertido dentro de un círculo plateado que para él aquel objeto era lo más valioso que su vida, pero su deber en esos momentos era proteger a la mujer que tenía ante sus ojos morados. El hombre se acercó a la mujer y la besó en los labios como despedida.

—Cuidarás a nuestro hijo a costa de tu vida. —sonreía el hombre mientras acariciaba el mentón de la joven —Cariño mío, te estaré siempre observando.

Se alejó de la mujer y entre los espesos árboles desapareció. Ella se derrumbó llorando, no sabía cómo iba a conseguir criar a su hijo sola.

Dos días después, Ionna con la ayuda de una anciana obtuvo a su hijo, la mujer de mayor edad le felicitó y le entregó al pequeño a su madre, observó que tenía los ojos de su padre y se puso contenta después de verle.

—Lo llamaré Hidan, como mi abuelo. —se ilusionó Ionna al ver por primera vez a su hijo en sus brazos.

La anciana se retiró y dejó a los dos solos, Ionna estaba feliz, lo demostraba con sus gestos y sus risas, la anciana veía en aquel bebé algo que no le gustaba y con ese pensamiento salió de la casa.

Hidan cuando cumplió los dos años, se convirtió en un niño revoltoso y que le gustaba chillar cuando le daba por jugar con sus juguetes, su madre se reía cuando lo veía feliz y eso la animaba a seguir adelante.

El pequeño correteaba por la casa con su muñeco favorito, Ionna veía como su hijo se divertía y ella como siempre sonreía, ese momento fue interrumpido cuando picaron a la puerta. Ella se acercó y la abrió, asomó su cabeza para saber quién era. Se llevó una gran alegría cuando vio a su visitante.

—¿Puedo pasar Ionna? —preguntó la anciana.

—Pues claro, pase Seirusha, eres bienvenida. —le sonreía Ionna.

La anciana entró, vio al pequeño Hidan corretear por la casa con su muñeco y ella sonreía cuando lo veía feliz, pero parecía que traía alguna noticia, porque al ver a Ionna cambió su rostro por completo.

—Ionna, mañana los ninjas de Yugakure partirán para participar en la Guerra, ¿estás preparada? —preguntó la abuela Seirusha.

—Bueno... —Ionna suspiró y miró a su hijo correteando por la casa, para luego dar una respuesta a Seirusha—. Sabes que yo estoy preparada.

—No te preocupes por Hidan, yo misma me haré cargo de él mientras no estés. —le prometió Seirusha.

Al caer la noche, Ionna acompañó a su hijo hasta la cama, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó, iba a echar de menos sus dulces acaricias y sus risas, su pequeño amor, lo que más quería en su vida, Hidan era todo para ella, él sentía lo mismo cuando estaba con su madre y como siempre quería que ella se quedara a contarle un cuento. Su madre le contó el cuento que tanto le gustaba y se quedó dormido, Ionna se tumbó a su lado y lo abrazó, lo miraba fijamente y de sus ojos caían lágrimas, tenía miedo de que su pequeño se quedara solo y con solo pensar en la Guerra temblaba.

Al día siguiente, Hidan fue acompañado por su madre a la escuela, le arregló la chaqueta y con un cariñoso beso en la frente se despidió de su hijo.

Cuando Hidan entró en el aula uno de sus compañeros le tiró una pelota de papel, el albino se enfadó tanto que se lo devolvió, golpeando a una de las niñas de la clase. Todos se rieron de ella y el pequeño se sintió culpable, porque la había hecho llorar.

En el recreo, Hidan como siempre se había quedado solo, no soportaba como los de su clase se metían con él por no tener padre, se aburría y lo único que hacía era pegarle patadas a los cubos de basura de la escuela, los profesores le llamaban la atención y él casi nunca les hacía caso.

En el patio estaba solo y sus compañeros aprovecharon su soledad para meterse con él.

—Tú papá no te quiere y por eso no está contigo.

Hidan se enfadó tanto, que se acercó a aquel niño y de un solo empujón lo tiró al suelo, provocando que éste se pusiera a llorar. El albino aprovechó que él estaba en el suelo y con violencia le pisoteó en el pecho hasta romperle las costillas, los profesores tuvieron que apartarlo y llevárselo hasta el despacho del director.

Al terminar las clases, Hidan fue recogido por la abuela Seirusha. Ella se lo llevó hasta la casa y le pidió al albino que se quedara esperando a que su madre llegara, al parecer se había ido a hacer unas misiones fuera de la aldea, así que Hidan obedeció y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor, para esperar a su madre.

Ionna estaba ayudando en la guerra a curar a los heridos, ella era una gran ninja médico y sus compañeros la necesitaban junto con los del clan Fukkatsu, que fueron quienes le enseñaron a manejarse con la medicina, entre los ninjas médicos, había una niña de unos 15 años, Ionna estaba sorprendida por el talento que tenía siendo tan joven, por algo se trataba de la nieta de Seirusha y había aprendido su gran habilidad de curación. Ella miró a la madre de Hidan y le mostró una angelical sonrisa.

—_Se nota que es del clan Fukkatsu_. —pensó Ionna.

—Ionna, ocúpate del chico del clan Kenohato, no creo que sobreviva. —le pidió uno de los ninjas.

—Bien.

Ionna se dirigió al chico que estaba tumbado en el suelo mal herido, ella intentaba como podía esquivar los kunais de los enemigos, cuando de pronto un ninja de otra aldea, la ataca con una enorme katana, que se la iba a clavar para matarla, en ese momento, el cuerpo de un hombre se interpuso entre el arma e Ionna, clavándoselo en su abdomen, desgraciadamente el filo de aquella arma alcanzó a la mujer, ella miró al hombre que se interpuso y se puso a llorar.

—Sankaku...

Ionna se desmayó y el hombre se la llevó a un lugar lejos de la guerra. Él la posó en el suelo de un enorme escampado y la observó, el cabello plateado de aquel hombre ondeaba por culpa del viento, parecía que sentía placer con el olor de la sangre, pero empezaba a sentirse apenado por el mal estado de la madre de Hidan, el hombre acercó su mano al pecho de ella y sujetó el colgante que tenía colgado.

—Jashin no te ha podido proteger.

El hombre apoyó su frente en la de Ionna, al parecer había muerto y su dolor empezó a adueñarse de su mente, lloraba por su pérdida y lo único que deseaba era reunirse con ella, aunque le era imposible a causa de su inmortalidad.

—Ionna, perdóname... —sollozaba el hombre —...no tendría que haberte dejado sola con nuestro hijo.

Cuando cayó la tarde, los del clan Fukkatsu lloraron la muerte de Ionna, en especial Seirusha, ella estaba muy apegada a aquella mujer, la quería como si fuera su hija y sentía mucho su pérdida. Le incomodaba la presencia de la persona que le había comunicado la noticia, ella odiaba a aquel hombre con todo su alma, por haber abandonado a su mujer y a su hijo, lo consideraba una persona irrespetuosa, alguien que lo único que hacía era rezar para su Dios e insultar a todo aquel que veía.

—Abuela Seirusha, yo me encargaré de Hidan. —le pidió el hombre.

—No puedo permitir que te hagas cargo del niño, no quiero que sea como tú y tampoco quiero que siga la religión que tú sigues, me niego a que lo críes como un asesino. —se negaba Seirusha.

—Abuela. —dijo con sarcasmo el hombre que se acercaba a la anciana, provocando que ella sintiera temor por lo que pudiera pasar con Hidan —Es mi hijo, además, creo que ya se parece a mí en lo que respecta a la violencia.

Han pasado unas tres semanas, Hidan aún esperaba la llegada de su madre, de vez en cuando la abuela Seirusha venía para hacerle compañía, pero nunca entendía el motivo de su mirada llena de tristeza. Pensaba en ella constantemente y tenía la sensación de que estaba bien, quería que volviera con él para poder jugar juntos y escuchar sus bonitos cuentos para dormir. Picaron a la puerta y el albino corrió para poder recibir con entusiasmo a su madre, estaba convencido de que era ella, pero al abrir la puerta, el albino se llevó una gran decepción al ver que era la abuela Seirusha.

—¡Abuela Seirusha, quiero ver a mamá ¿dónde está?! —gritó Hidan que curioseaba por los alrededores.

—Hidan... —Seirusha abrazó al pequeño y continuó hablando —mamá se fue y no volverá.

Hidan se apartó de los brazos de Seirusha, sin creerse sus palabras, se negaba a pensar que su madre se hubiera ido, era imposible, ambos se querían y siempre estaban unidos.

—No te creo, mamá volverá.

—Mamá nunca volverá, porque está muerta. —interrumpió una voz masculina que parecía burlarse del pequeño Hidan.

—Eso es mentira. —insistió Hidan.

—Tu madre murió y nunca más volverá, métete eso en tu pequeña cabeza renacuajo de mierda, ahora vas a vivir conmigo, que para algo soy tu padre.

Aquel hombre apareció ante Hidan, el pequeño se asustó y sintió en él desconfianza, provocando que se pusiera a llorar por los nervios que sentía en esos momentos, sin importar la presencia de aquel hombre, se puso a buscar a su madre por los alrededores. El hombre no aguantó más lo berrinches del albino y enfadado lo agarró del brazo y lo abofeteó.

—¡Deja de llorar, mariquita de mierda! —le gritó.

—¡MAMÁ!

Hidan gritaba la misma palabra tras la fuerte bofetada de aquel hombre, ignoraba como podía, los insultos de su supuesto padre, solo quería reencontrarse con su madre y era evidente de que la cara de la abuela Seirusha confirmaba aquellas horribles palabras. El pequeño corrió para abrazar a la anciana y desahogarse.

—Lo siento... —sollozaba Seirusha que acariciaba el cabello plateado de Hidan.

El hombre separó a Hidan de Seirusha, el pequeño albino lloraba aun más al sentir tan distante a su madre y empezó a odiar a aquel hombre, por separarlo de de aquella mujer que la consideraba como su abuela, la persona que después de su madre le crió y le ayudó en lo que podía, para que ambos salieran a adelante, él sabía porque ella había estado con ellos durante dos años.

—Sankaku... —la anciana se arrodilló ante él entre lágrimas —prométeme que cuidarás de él.

—No te preocupes abuela, este niño será un hombre hecho y derecho.

Sankaku se llevó a Hidan a la casa, el pequeño albino extendía su mano para poder alcanzar a su abuela, pero cada vez la tenía más lejos.

—¡No me dejes con él abuela! —gritó por última vez Hidan ante los oídos de Seirusha.

Seirusha podía sentir el temor en su senil cuerpo, lloraba al ver como aquel hombre lo alejaba de las personas que en verdad lo habían querido, se arrepentía de no haberle dicho a Hidan que su madre había muerto hacía tres semanas, por culpa de aquel silencio aquel niño iba a crecer como su padre, no quería que creciera siendo un irrespetuoso y grosero como él, quería que fuera un hombre que se preocupara por los demás y que protegiera a los débiles de los malos, pero sabiendo quien estaba bajo sus cuidados eso lo iba a ver lejano.

—Hidan... —lloraba Seirusha —no crezcas como él...

**Gracias por los consejos, esos consejos son los que si me hacen continuar con el fanfic, porque este fanfic es como mi práctica personal, es como un curso. Ya se que la biografía de Kakuzu ha ido muy rápido y ha sido en plan resumen, pero prometo que con Hidan no será como un resumen, pero quiero aclarar, que después de estas dos biografías, tengo una trama preparada y tiene mucho que ver con ciertas cosas de las dos biografías, he mencionado puntos que tendrán que ver con la trama inicial. Espero que os guste y acepto cualquier consejo.**


	4. Cap 4 - Hidan 2ª Parte

**Cap. 4 - Hidan 2ª Parte**

Sankaku estaba preparando las cosas de Hidan, para luego llevárselo. El albino seguía llorando y su padre se hartó de tantos llantos que acabó por golpear al pequeño haciéndolo sangrar.

—¡Cállate, eres igual de llorón que tu madre, que en paz descanse, no debes llorar como una nena, tienes que ser un hombre! —se enfadó tanto Sankaku que gritaba como un maníaco.

Hidan intentó no llorar en lo que quedaba de rato, su padre terminó de empacar lo que parecía importante y le agarró del brazo, salieron de aquella casa que iba a ser para Hidan, parte de sus recuerdos.

Sankaku llevó a su hijo hasta un pequeño piso cercano a la academia ninja, Hidan estaba inconsolable y su padre sentía las ganas de querer matarlo, pero tenía que aguantarlo, había perdido a su madre y entendía lo que sentía. Entraron en aquel piso y todo estaba desordenado, olía a cadáver y había un enorme círculo en un espacio bastante amplio, parecía que estaba pintado con su propia sangre. Sankaku soltó a su hijo y se dirigió hacia aquel símbolo, su piel tomó una extraña apariencia, todo su cuerpo se puso negro y le salían unas marcas blancas con forma de esqueleto.

—Hidan, ahora te enseñaré lo que es el placer de verdad.

Sankaku sacó una lanza retráctil y se la clavó en su pecho, Hidan se aterró con aquella escena, la sangre de su padre caía al piso, la herida que era grave, le podría haber matado. Volvió a clavarse aquel arma en la zona donde estaba el corazón, provocando en él una tremenda excitación, que empezó por un grito de placer, aquella escena era como si estuviera manteniendo alguna relación sexual.

—Oh... —gemía mientras miraba al techo de aquel lugar y alzando su colgando, para luego besarlo —... Jashin...

Hidan estaba asustado, le temblaba las piernar por el terror que sentía con solo ver aquellas macabras escenas, estaba paralizado y no podía moverse para salir huyendo de aquel piso. Su padre dejó de mirar el techo y de disfrutar de su dolor por un momento, viendo a su hijo, salió del círculo y su cuerpo volvió a su color natural, al parecer las heridas se le cerraban rápido y el pequeño temía por lo que le podía hacer.

—Coge la lanza retráctil y métete en el círculo. —le ordenó Sankaku.

Hidan empezó a llorar, su cuerpo le temblaba y su padre enfadado le atacó con la lanza retráctil que tenía en su mano, adquiriendo de su propio hijo un poco de sangre, luego se la bebió y se volvió a meter en el círculo, volviendo su cuerpo a su forma anterior.

—Si vas a llorar, mejor compartiremos el dolor.

Sankaku se clavó la lanza retráctil en la mano, Hidan gritó del dolor cuando su padre se apuñaló, ambos sangraban en la misma zona y el albino, sentía tanto miedo que no paraba de llorar.

—Si vas a vivir conmigo vas a tener que adorar a mi mismo Dios. Yo cuando era pequeño también sentía el dolor y lloraba como tú, pero poco a poco conocerás el amor a Jashin y el placer que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos, mañana te llevaré al templo Jashinista, está un poco lejos, pero quiero que te instruyas allí y volver a Yugakure. —le contó con más tranquilidad Sankaku.

Pasaron dos horas y su padre ordenó a su hijo que preparara la comida, Hidan no tenía ni idea de cocina y su padre le ofreció un libro de recetas.

—Quiero que empieces a valerte por ti mismo, ahora quiero que aprendas a cocinar, así que haz un arroz para los dos.

Hidan cogió una silla y se subió a ella para empezar a cocinar, miró en aquel libro de recetas el arroz que su padre le pedía, al parecer tenía dificultades para leer y le costaba entender lo que traía en aquel libro.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Aún no sabes leer?

Sankaku se puso a su lado y empezó a indicarle lo que tenía que echar en la cazuela que había sacado de uno de los armarios, con la ayuda de su padre pudo cocinar lo que le había ordenado y lo repartieron entre los dos.

Mientras comían, Hidan evitaba no mirar a su padre, estaba asustado, temía que aquel hombre volviera a hacerle daño.

—Te voy a dar unas reglas a seguir... —le interrumpió Sankaku mientras comía su arroz —... prohibido llorar, si lloras serás un mariquita, prohibido enamorarse, no quiero que mi hijo se relacione con mujeres, no son tu deseo, con lo que tienes que sentir placer son con tus rituales y por Jashin, siempre tienes que rezar a Jashin para que te de la inmortalidad, quiero que lo adores como si se tratara de tu madre, piensa que es ella y por último... desprecia el dinero, eso es un pecado.

Cuando terminaron, llegó la hora de irse a dormir, Sankaku acompañó a su pequeño hijo a la que iba a ser su habitación, le indicó donde tenía el baño y otras zonas del lugar, hasta que le prohibió una de las habitaciones.

—Tengo que decirte que no quiero que entres en este cuarto, es privado y solo puede entrar alguien devoto a Jashin.

Hidan entró en su cuarto y su padre le cerró la puerta, el albino se acercó a la cama, se sentó y se puso a llorar, en esos momentos su madre estaría contándole un cuento, le hubiera dado el beso de buenas noches y se quedaría con él hasta que se durmiera, pero ahora no era lo mismo. Se tumbó en la cama e intentó como pudo dormir.

Al día siguiente, su padre entró en la habitación, tiró a su hijo de la cama y el pequeño albino empezó a llorar, Sankaku harto de sus lloreras le golpeó con tanta fuerza que lo hizo callar del golpe.

—Vístete puto mocoso, vamos al templo jashinista.

Cuando ambos estaban listos, partieron hasta el templo jashinista. Cruzaron el bosque por donde Sankaku desapareció el primer día, dejando a Ionna sola cuando estaba embarazada de su hijo, él con el recuerdo de su mujer se puso triste, no quería llorar delante de Hidan, quería ser fuerte y enseñarle a su hijo a ser un hombre.

Subieron una montaña y en el borde de un precipicio, había una enorme construcción, aquel lugar era tenebroso y se sentía la maldad en ella. Hidan vio que la gente portaba el mismo amuleto de su padre y vestían unos ropajes negros.

Ambos se aproximaron a un hombre de alta estatura y su padre lo saludó con educación, ya era raro para él que saludara a alguien de esa forma, al parecer entre los jashinistas se llevaban bien.

—Vaya, no sabía que tenías un hijo, se parece mucho a ti. —se mostró impasible aquel monje.

—Quiero enseñar a mi hijo a ser un jashinista.

—Haces bien, quiero que me acompañe, yo mismo le enseñaré las instalaciones. —decidió aquel monje mirando a Hidan con un gesto serio.

El monje se llevó a Hidan, empezó a enseñarle todo rincón que podía ver, en el patio, vio un grupo de jashinistas que rezaban a la estatua del Dios Jashin, el pequeño albino empezó a quedarse fascinado por aquella extraña criatura, que parecía un dragón terrorífico.

—Pequeño, ese dragón es Jashin, nuestro Dios.

El monje se llevó a Hidan ante la estatua del que iba a ser su Dios, el albino se quedó sorprendido, parecía que le atraía el aspecto desafiante de aquel dragón.

—¿Es siempre así? —preguntó Hidan curioso.

—Siempre verás la figura de Jashin como un dragón.

Hidan sentía mucha curiosidad por aquel Dios, tanta que lo que quería era conocerlo mejor. El monje tiró del pequeño brazo del albino y siguió con el tour por el templo jashinista.

Llegaron hasta unas escaleras, Hidan vio como un hombre jugueteaba con lo que parecía una cobra venenosa, el albino lo miró, éste dejaba que la serpiente recorriera su cuerpo, no le mordía y no se inmutaba ante la amenaza que tenía encima suya, de pronto el hombre le cortó la cabeza al animal y se bañó con su sangre.

—Eso que ves pequeño, es un ritual jashinista, dicen que si te bañas con la sangre de un animal, Jashin perdonará tus pecados, aunque si rezas también sirve.

—¿Qué clase de pecados? —preguntó Hidan.

—El asesinato de personas inocentes solo por hacer el ritual, para muchos es un pecado y si Jashin no te perdona... te quitará la inmortalidad.

—¿Inmortalidad?

—Si sigues a Jashin consigues que seas inmortal, muchos piensan que nuestra religión consiste en experimentos, pero no es así, nosotros adoramos a un Dios que nos ofrece protección y tengo que decirte, que un buen jashinista no mata a inocentes, nosotros si matamos, es por el bien de nuestra religión o por el de nuestros seres queridos, pero hay cosas que aun no entenderás, prefiero que sepas esas cosas cuando seas un adulto. —le contó el monje.

Hidan empezaba a entender que aquella religión por sádica que era, era buena para proteger a los más débiles.

El monje lo llevó hasta un pequeño santuario, allí había otros niños, parecía que se estaban iniciando en la religión, el monje que estaba con ellos les enseñaban a usar la espada y armas de tortura, como la lanza retráctil.

—Aquí es donde iniciarás tu camino a la religión, por favor Hidan, quiero que te unas a ellos, yo me retiraré.

El monje que estaba enseñando a los niños se acercó a Hidan, como todos los monjes, iba vestido de negro, no tenía pelo, era calvo por completo, pero eso era por el hecho de que era un monje. Seriamente miró al pequeño albino.

—Aún eres un bebé, pero vas a aprender a ser un buen jashinista y un buen ninja. Mi nombre es Chikau y seré tu maestro.

Hidan al cumplir los 5 años, había visto que el Dios Jashin era lo mejor que le hubiera pasado, aun era un niño que tenía un buen corazón, aunque la enseñanza le había convertido en alguien de personalidad grosera, como la de su padre.

Su maestro Chikau estaba sentado a su lado, estaba meditando y rezando a Jashin, quería que protegiera al albino de lo que le iba a esperar en su regreso a la aldea.

—Hidan, no quiero que uses aún tus rituales, espera a que crezcas un poco más, aunque ya me dijo Sankaku que iba a traerte otra vez aquí.

—Mierda, vale, no usaré aun mis rituales y te prometo que todos los días rezaré a Jashin como me has dicho ayer. —se puso muy grosero Hidan.

Chikau e Hidan se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la salida del templo, el albino observaba todo como si ya conociera lo que tenía ante sus ojos morados, luego miró a su maestro y sintió admiración hacia él, era un hombre bueno y le parecía raro que alguien con esa personalidad fuera un jashinista, le había sonreído, le había enseñado todo lo que sabía.

Ambos llegaron hasta la salida, Sankaku esperaba la salida de su hijo y con una sonrisa en los labios lo recibió, estaba orgulloso de la evolución de su hijo, para él, Hidan ya era un hombre. Chikau le saludó con una breve inclinación y le entregó su hijo.

—Tu hijo está preparado para ser un jashinista, creo que va a ser el más poderoso, porque ha aprendido muy rápido, cuando cumpla los 10 años, quiero que regrese, quiero enseñarle lo más importante de los rituales.

—Te prometo que mi hijo estará aquí. —le prometió Sankaku.

Chikau se despidió de ambos, padre e hijo volvieron a emprender el mismo camino hacia Yugakure.

Llegaron hasta el piso, Hidan parecía que se había olvidado de él, aun no sabía cómo era el dolor, le habían prohibido a usar sus rituales hasta cuando cumpliera más edad y él tenía que obedecer aquella orden.

—Mañana regresarás a la academia y no menciones nada de Jashin. —miraba Sankaku a su hijo.

Al día siguiente, Hidan se fue por su propio pie a la academia ninja, se quedó por un buen rato en el patio y esperó a que dieran la orden para entrar a las aulas, en ese momento, los chicos que se solían meter con él en los recreos se acercaron al albino.

—O vaya, estábamos mejor sin ti. —se burló uno de los niños.

—Chúpamela mamón. —le insultó Hidan.

Los niños se miraron entre ellos, estaban sorprendidos con las groseras palabras del albino, Hidan sin pensárselo dos veces atacó con tanta rapidez a aquel estúpido, que lo único que hacía era meterse con él y harto de sus burlas le pegó una fuerte patada que lo mandó contra uno de los cubos de basura, impasible se acercó a él y le pegó un puñetazo en toda la boca, haciendo que sangrara.

—Si vuelves a burlarte de mí, acabaré con tu puta vida, me tienes hasta los putos huevos. —le amenazó Hidan.

Todos entraron a las clases, Hidan reconoció casi todas las caras de sus compañeros. El profesor se puso a su lado y le ordenó que se sentara al lado de un chico de cabellos negros, el albino sospechaba de que se trataba de un niño proveniente de esos clanes tan importantes de la aldea.

—Hola Hidan, hace mucho que no te veo. —le saludó el niño.

—Vaya, no te reconocía, ¿qué tal Kenmaru?

—Pues bien, aunque estamos un poco nerviosos por la Gran Guerra.

Hidan agachó la cabeza, recordó que su madre había muerto por culpa de la guerra. En ese instante, llega tarde una niña, el profesor la mandó sentarse y ella se puso al lado del albino.

—¿Hidan? —preguntó la niña nada más ver al albino a su lado.

—Hola Suu. —le saludó Hidan con una sonrisa —¿Cómo está la abuela Seirusha?

—Pues bien, ahora que mis padres están ocupados con la guerra, mi abuela me está cuidando, pero sabes, me alegra saber que aun piensas en ella. —sonreía Suu.

Cuando terminaron las clases, Hidan salía en compañía de Kenmaru y Suu, ellos se llevaban bien desde que eran más pequeños y para el albino aquellas dos personas eran igual de importantes que su madre o su nuevo Dios.

En la salida de la academia, Hidan decidió tener un trato con ellos.

—¿Qué os parece si hacemos un tratado de amistad? Seremos un equipo. —sonreía Hidan.

—Me parece bien, ¿qué te parece si elegimos un nombre para nuestro nuevo equipo? —preguntó Kenmaru.

—¿Qué os parece los Tres Cazadores? —compartió Suu la idea.

—Oh, Suu, suena bien. —aceptaba Hidan la idea de su amiga.

—Bien, ahora somos los Tres Cazadores.

Kenmaru extendió la mano, Hidan y Suu pusieron sus manos encima de la suya, como si quisieran firmar el trato. Los tres tras eso se dirigieron hacia el exterior, Seirusha los vio y se puso tan nerviosa que cogió a Suu de la mano, apartándola de sus dos amigos.

—No te acerques a Suu, aléjate de ella Hidan. —le dijo Seirusha.

Hidan no entendió lo que le pasaba a la abuela Seirusha, él deseaba abrazar a la persona que consideraba una más de la familia, pero la vio tan distante que se sintió mal.

—Bueno Hidan, nos vemos mañana. —se despidió Kenmaru.

Cuando llegó el fin de semana, Hidan quedó con Kenmaru y Suu, siempre venían juntos, al albino le molestaba, pero que se le iba hacer, ambos eran de los dos clanes más importantes de Yugakure.

El trío se sentó en un campo, estaban jugando a piedra papel y tijera, Hidan siempre perdía, no era muy inteligente, pero se lo pasaba bien. Luego jugaron a pillarse entre ellos, se divertían y el albino se olvidaba por completo lo vivido en el templo, ahora para él sus amigos eran lo más importante y quería que ellos estuvieran siempre con él.

Ellos se sentaron y se pusieron a mirar las nubes, Hidan tenía algo importante que contarles.

—Cuando seamos mayores, ¿queréis luchar por nuestra aldea en la Gran Guerra?

—Pues claro, yo estoy dispuesto a luchar por mis seres queridos, además, mi sueño es ser el mejor samurái de mi clan. —le respondió Kenmaru levantando el puño hacia el cielo.

—Yo quiero ser la mejor ninja médico de mi clan, quiero superar a la abuela Seirusha, ¿y tú Hidan? ¿Cuál es tu sueño? —le preguntó Suu.

—Quiero ser un héroe, proteger a mis amigos, a mi gente y no quiero que mis seres queridos mueran, no quiero que a nadie le pase lo mismo que a mi madre.

Los tres siempre han estado unidos, pero en cuanto Hidan iba cumpliendo años se iba haciendo cada vez más violento, irrespetuoso y grosero, sus amigos siempre habían pensado que su amigo iba cambiando de mal a peor y que su sueño de ser un héroe nunca se iba a cumplir, hasta que un día, pasó algo que no quiso recordar el albino.

Hidan, ya con sus diez años, se presentó ante su amigo Kenmaru, el samurái estaba cada vez más distante del albino, tenía la sensación de que la agresividad de su amigo y su forma de ser iba a separarlos para siempre.

—Me voy. —se despidió Hidan de su amigo impasiblemente.

—¿Te vas? ¿A dónde? —preguntó Kenmaru que no entendía nada de lo que hablaba Hidan.

—Eso a ti no te importa, me tenéis hasta los putos huevos con las mismas preguntas, es que ya no aguanto. —se enfadó Hidan.

—Hidan, ya no eres el mismo, nos hemos distanciado por culpa de tu transformación, antes eras bueno y te preocupabas por nosotros, pero algo te hizo cambiar.

—Yo desde hace mucho, dejé de consideraros amigos, vosotros sois un obstáculo para que mi Dios Jashin siga dándome lo que yo necesito, Suu y tú sois basura. —se pasó Hidan.

—¿Jashin? ¿De qué coño hablas? —preguntó Kenmaru entre dientes..

—Si no conoces a mi Dios, para mi eres un puto ateo, así que no te interpongas en mi camino... —Hidan temblaba cuando insultaba a su amigo —¡No vuelvan a visitarme, no quiero volver a veros nunca más!

Kenmaru le pegó un puñetazo e Hidan se lo devolvió, tras eso, él se alejó de allí dejando a su mejor amigo solo.

Hidan regresó junto a su padre, el albino antes de entrar en el piso decidió llorar, había roto el equipo que había formado hace cinco años, Kenmaru y Suu eran sus mejores amigos, la promesa de ser un héroe para él era una mierda, la empezó a odiar y ahora lo que quería era ir a la guerra a luchar. Su padre, al abrir la puerta lo vio en ese estado, lo golpeó para que reaccionara.

—¿Qué te he dicho de llorar? Ahora que te has separado de tus amigos, por fin, podremos regresar al templo de Jashin.

Ambos prepararon sus cosas y volvieron a emprender el camino al Templo de Jashin.

Antes de cruzar los límites de la aldea, Hidan vio a Suu, parecía que esperaba ver a su amigo partir, el albino la miró, intentó no llorar por culpa de la presencia de su padre y sintió un dolor tremendo cuando la vio llorando, ella había sido su mejor amiga y la quería más que a su vida, pero estaba prohibido para él tener amigos, como bien le había enseñado su padre. Hidan se despidió de ella agachando la cabeza e ignorándola por completo.

—_Lo siento Suu, pero todo esto lo hago por mi Dios Jashin_. —pensó Hidan.

Llegaron al templo de Jashin, en ese momento quien se presentó voluntario fue un hombre de aspecto terrorífico, que al albino le dio miedo. Éste, se acercó a ambos y los miró seriamente.

—¿Este es el chico? —preguntó el hombre.

—Pues claro, quiero que le enseñes a manejarse con la guadaña de Triple Hoja, según dicen, Hidan es el elegido para portarla, ¿no es así? —se empezaba a ver las intenciones de Sankaku con su hijo.

—Pues claro, quiero enseñarle a que sienta placer al matar y como no, a que pueda ser un inmortal.

Hidan fue entregado a aquel hombre, lo llevó ante la guadaña de Triple Hoja que tenían encerrada dentro de una enorme caja, el albino despertó en su interior el deseo de usarla, de querer matar con ella, pero en cuando la tocó, vio una visión, un enorme dragón negro se mostró ante él.

—Yo te elijo a ti, Hidan, para que portes la sagrada Guadaña de Triple Hoja, esta arma fue forjada en el mundo de los Dioses y yo creo en ti, para que la uses con cuidado. —le dijo el dragón.

Era evidente que se trataba de Jashin, Hidan miró la estatua, aceptó agarrar aquella guadaña y entrenar con ella, para que su Dios estuviera orgulloso de él.

Pasaron siete duros años para el albino, los abundantes deseos de Hidan por ser alguien fuerte se cumplieron, la Guadaña era su mejor arma después de tantos años, era ágil y era considerado el mejor jashinista de la historia, todos consideraban al albino como el elegido de Jashin, por eso, le había entregado su arma.

Su maestro, dejó que Hidan partiera solo, su padre no había ido a recogerle, el albino ya era un hombre y su deseo de sangre se le inundaba el cuerpo.

Por el camino, se había encontrado con un hombre, éste vio al albino e Hidan se acercó a él con una risa maníaca que lo asustó. El albino lo atacó con una lanza retráctil, le sacó sangre y se la bebió, luego se la clavó en su muñeca, sintiendo un placer y gritando de la excitación, luego, dibujó el círculo y el cuerpo del albino se tornó a negro y con las marcas de un esqueleto, luego, fue clavando su arma en cada parte de su cuerpo, sentía placer y el hombre sufría lentamente, hasta que Hidan le dio por terminado clavándose su lanza en su propio corazón.

—¡Ah! —gritó excitado Hidan cuando se la clavó —Que placer Jashin...

El hombre murió y el albino partió hacia la aldea.

Al llegar se encontró con lo que se suponía que era una aldea tranquila, allí olía a paz y Hidan le molestaba.

—¿Qué puñetas? ¿Dónde está la guerra? ¿Porqué todo está en calma? —se preguntó Hidan frustrado.

El albino se acercó a uno de los restaurantes de la zona, allí se encontró con alguien que le resultaba familiar y en cuanto se dio la vuelta Hidan se quedó perplejo al verlo, portaba lo que parecía una armadura de placas, en la barra del bar tenía un casco con una máscara, pero lo que más le sorprendió al albino era la katana dorada que tenía posada contra la barra.

—¿Kenmaru? —preguntó Hidan.

—Vaya... —se molestó Kenmaru bastante con su presencia.

—¿Qué ha pasado con la aldea? —preguntó Hidan algo confuso.

—La Gran Guerra ha acabado, ahora estamos en paz. —le contó Kenmaru.

—Si la Guerra ha acabado, ¿porqué llevas esa armadura? —preguntó Hidan.

—Ahora los del clan Kenohato se han ido al País del Hierro, yo ahora trabajo bajo las órdenes del samurái Mifune y antes de que caiga la noche regresaré. —le respondió Kenmaru.

—Vaya, eso está bien... bueno, me voy, tengo asuntos que atender. —se despidió Hidan.

Hidan regresó al piso y al cerrar la puerta sintió odio, ahora la aldea se había convertido en un aburrido lugar, el albino adoraba las peleas, destrozar cosas y matar, tenía que emplear aquello que ya había aprendido durante tantos años en el Templo de Jashin, así que decidió ver al líder de la aldea para quejarse de los problemas.

Se presentó ante el líder, éste al parecer era del clan Fukkatsu, el color del pelo era característico de aquella gran familia, cabellos castaños y ropajes que tenían el mismo símbolo, una F invertida.

—¿A qué viene esta interrupción? —preguntó el líder muy enfadado.

—No estoy de acuerdo con vuestra mierda de pacifismo, sois unos hijos de puta. —le insultó.

—Si nuestra paz es una mierda, prefiero que te largues por dónde has venido. —le ordenó el líder.

—Bien, si quieres paz, la tendrás, pero por muy poco tiempo.

Hidan sintió odio en esos momentos, quería aniquilarlos a todos, su misión después de aquella mierda de paz, era provocar una masacre como venganza y matarlos a todos.

—Si os mato a todos es por la muerte de mi madre, por haber tardado en avisarme de su muerte, por la puñetera paz y por qué os odio a todos.

Hidan llegó hasta el piso, estaba furioso y se daba cuenta de que su padre no aparecía, empezó a romper todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, desde mesas y sillas, incluso, pudo volcar el sofá con sus propias manos de un solo movimiento, se puso grosero y empleaba palabras mal sonantes. Movió su mirada hacia la esquina y vio la Guadaña de Triple Hoja, antes de hacer nada, puso su colgante frente a sus labios y lo besó.

—Jashin, Dios de la Muerte, perdóname por las vidas de las personas a las que arrebataré. Ayúdame a continuar con mi venganza y así estar en paz.

Tras terminar de rezar, agarró su lanza retráctil y luego la Guadaña, la miró con fascinación, no podía evitar sentir el deseo de matar cuando la tenía en sus manos y en esos momentos, le iba a servir para lo que iba a hacer.

En cuanto salió a la calle, atacó a todas aquellas personas con las que se cruzaba, era el deseo de matar el que le inundaba la mente, no tenía piedad con madres e hijos. Su guadaña arrasaba con todo, incluso acabó con la vida de las personas que le hicieron la vida imposible en la academia.

En cuanto se presentó ante el líder de su aldea, vio a éste espantado, se arrodilló ante el albino pidiendo piedad.

—No consigues nada matando a toda la aldea. —se alteró el líder que le temblaba la voz.

—Si los mato a todos, conseguiré saciar mi sed de venganza.

—¿Vengarte? ¿Solo porqué hay paz? —preguntó el líder.

—Por la paz y por la muerte de mi madre.

Hidan apretó su guadaña llena de sangre con todas sus fuerzas, corrió a gran velocidad hacia el líder de su aldea y de una sola tajada lo decapitó, después siguió golpeándolo con su arma hasta dejar irreconocible su cuerpo y entre lágrimas, se llevó su mano a su rostro, dejando la marca de sangre del contorno de ésta, sentía placer por aquellas muertes y se sentía más tranquilo al ver que había matado a aquellos que prefirieron la paz de la aldea y los que tardaron en avisarle sobre la muerte de su madre. En cuanto la recordó, decidió buscar a la persona que se mantuvo en silencio, su abuela.

Hidan mató a todos los del clan Fukkatsu, estaba furioso con ellos, por el silencio que se habían guardado tras la muerte de su madre, él estaba completamente lleno de sangre, su ropa, su rostro, sus manos... él con aquellas muertes sentía placer y excitación. Después de acabar con todos los de aquel clan, se presentó en la casa de los últimos que quedaban, Seirusha, su nieta mayor y Suu, pero al parecer, la abuela y su nieta no estaban en la aldea, habían hecho un viaje de estudio y el albino solo tenía a una de las nietas de la abuela en aquella casa.

Suu estaba arrinconada y asustada, sentada en aquella pared llena de sangre, ella deseaba que Hidan acabara con aquel sufrimiento de una vez. El albino dejó la guadaña en el suelo y sacó su lanza retráctil, sacó el filo de su arma de golpe y con velocidad atacó a la que fue su amiga, pero sin saber el porqué, clavó su arma en la pared, cerca de la cabeza de ella, luego el albino acercó sus labios ensangrentados al oído de Suu.

—A una amiga no la mato... tú y Kenmaru habéis sido los únicos que me habéis aceptado, os lo agradezco y por eso te dejaré con vida, pero que quede claro, no perdono que te hayas enamorado de él y no de mi, siempre me has gustado joder...

Hidan pegó un puñetazo contra la pared y se levantó, sacando el filo de su lanza retráctil de la pared.

—Perdóname...

El albino se fue y dejó a Suu llorando, estaba totalmente aterrada por lo que había hecho su amigo, la persona que había querido.

—¿Dónde está esa promesa? —preguntó sollozando.

Tras aquello, Hidan se fue de su aldea, destrozó todo aquello con lo que se encontraba, aldeas, clanes y luego fue hacia su siguiente destino, el País del Hierro.

Hidan había cumplido 20 años, aun no había conseguido llegar al País del Hierro, tenía que conseguir terminar con su venganza, le faltaba terminar con los del clan Kenohato, pero de pronto, se oyen los pasos de dos personas. El albino miró hacia el bosque y vio a dos hombres.

—Hola Hidan, ¿podemos hablar como adultos? —preguntó uno de ellos con algunos seseos.

—¿Qué cojones? ¡ME HABÉIS ASUSTADO, HIJOS DE PUTA! —gritó groseramente Hidan.

—Este idiota no va a razonar Orochimaru, vamos a pegarle una paliza. —intervino el de la máscara.

—¿A quién llamas idiota?

—Deja de gritar, me alteras. —se enfureció el de la máscara.

El de la máscara y Orochimaru atacaron a Hidan, para ver si entraba en razón, el albino era muy ágil y esquivaba todos los ataques de sus atacantes, el muchacho empezaba a hartarse y se subió a un árbol, allí el de la máscara decidió luchar contra él a cambio de que se uniera a una maldita organización de la que hablaba.

Al terminar la lucha, Hidan había perdido, el Orochimaru se acercó a él y le obligó a unirse a la Organización Akatsuki. El albino fue convencido de que se uniera, por una amenaza de sellado que el tipo que parecía una serpiente le enseñó, aceptando por que no solo le amenazó con aquel papel, también le dijo que si seguía matando sería buscado, luego, Orochimaru presentó a su nuevo compañero.

—Él es Kakuzu, es inmortal como tú y ambos seréis compañeros.

Hidan miró fascinado al que iba a ser su nuevo compañero, le alegraba saber que no era el único que era inmortal, pero se daba cuenta que de esa forma no podía concluir con su venganza.

**Aquí termina lo que es el fanfic, pero ahora es cuando empezaré a contar lo que ha pasado durante 2 años hasta que Hidan y Kakuzu mueren ^^**


End file.
